Fangs
by Able02
Summary: Sasuke's fangs have just grown in and Kyuubi is the only one around to help him. This is a filler for the My Kitsune. Disclaimer On Profile.


Sasuke stared at the moon waiting for it to get to the point he needed. The stone on the necklace Kyuubi had given him glowed a pale blue alerting him it was time. He took the rectangular stone in his hands and pressed to the four holes that made up the mating mark Naruto had put on him last months. He could the familiar energy flow through his body.

He was now looking at Naruto who had that same smile on his face that made Sasuke kick himself for leaving the leaf all those years ago. Naruto hugged him tightly. "I miss you." Sasuke said.

The resonators could only be used when the moon was full and even then only when it was in the right place. "Oh really? So all our past arguments were just to get my attention?"

Sasuke stepped back and looked at Naruto. Now that he was paying attention he noticed that Naruto's eyes were red instead of their beautiful blue. "Crap. Kyuubi where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Why Sasuke. Aren't you happy to see me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the old fox. The only thing they agreed on was Naruto's well being other than that any and everything became an argument. "Fine he's in battle. And before you get your panties in a bunch he's fine. Just a few Sand Shinobi who thought he wasn't good enough to escort their Kage."

Sasuke nodded Naruto was on a mission to escort Gaara to the Leaf. Not that he needed it but the Jinchuuriki loved to have some private time. Mostly to complain about their demons but it was also good that Gaara had someone to talk to aside from Kankuro and Temari. "Well that's just great!" Sasuke said. "I'm horny as hell and my so called mate is too busy to help me."

"Calm down you can fuck his brains out another time." Kyuubi said dismissively.

"My fangs came in today."(1) Sasuke said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Now I'm caught up." the Kyuubi said a wicked smile crossing his Pseudo-Naruto face.

"Piss off fox." Sasuke growled dangerously.

"Don't upset the only one who can help you at the moment."

"What are you going on about fox?"

"This is a crucial time in your transformation. So I might be persuaded to help you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What's in it for you?" he asked knowing that the fox had an ulterior motive for everything.

"Sasuke. I'm hurt. Can't I just be doing this to help a friend?" Kyuubi said with mock hurt on his face. "Fine! Shukaku want's to join in."

Sasuke noted that Gaara was now standing a bit behind Naruto but his eyes were yellow. "No way. I refuse to hand myself over to a couple of demons." Sasuke said.

"If you don't you'll lose you're mind long before Naruto has a chance to get back. You'll never recover and without to keep him grounded Naruto might do something he'll regret." Shukaku said nonchalantly.

If looks could kill. Shukaku would never have had the chance to be sealed in the first place. The look Sasuke was giving him would kill him across time and space. "Fine but neither of you get to penetrate me." Sasuke said.

"I don't know Sasuke. That could be a deal breaker. Besides you know we had so much fun last time." Kyuubi said.

Sasuke gave Kyuubi a look. "What the hell are you talking about you senile old bastard"

"Oh yeah Naruto never told you. The first time you two did it I was partially in control. So technically it was me but it was also Naruto."

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself because it's never happening again." Sasuke said.

"I'm okay with it and either way when he screws that brat of yours he might as well be screwing you anyway." Shukaku said. "Besides Gaara needs to get laid. The poor kids sexually stunted he's been blocking the world out for so long."

Sasuke looked at The Kyuubi ignoring what was wrong with that statement. "Sure why not." the Kyuubi said. The two demons shared a look. "Let us make a little more interesting for you."

Both demons closed their eyes and their bodies began to reshape. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What the hell?" Sasuke said. "Like seriously what the hell do you take me for?"

"Come on you know you always wanted to do this." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah when I was a kid." Sasuke was looking at I child version of Gaara and Naruto(2). "I'm not a pedo."

"Awe. Come on Sasuke. I promise it'll be fun." Shukaku said using Gaara's small hand to go under Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke stepped back. "Change back now." he said sternly.

"Nope." Shukaku said defiantly.

"It'll be fun." Kyuubi was behind him and undoing his pants.

Sasuke tried to move but the demons were strong despite theirs size. Sasuke was pinned to the floor and his clothes were being ripped away since he was refusing to sit still. He kicked and struggled to get free hopping that he could fight until the moon moved enough to break the charm that connected him to this world. "If you keep this up you're gonna get fucked by two kids half your size." Shukaku said.

Sasuke went still and thought for a minute. The only bad thing about being with Naruto was that he was always put into situations where he had no choice but to do what he was told. At least Naruto was obedient in bed. "Fine I'll cooperate." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Shukaku immediately dipped the young Gaara's head down and Sasuke moved to hold him still half the length of his shaft in that tiny mouth. "But you have to make me younger too."

Kyuubi smiled and Sasuke could feel his body change he was a younger version of himself. He wished he could do this in reality just reverse time and never leave the leaf and had to spend that time with Orochimaru. He was removed from his thoughts when Shukaku began to move his head. Sasuke swallowed hard and glared at the demon. They purposely made his body more sensitive than it was supposed to be. He tried to glare at them but Kyuubi began to massage his sack and Shukaku began to move his tongue in small circles as he dipped his head down.

Kyuubi smirked. "My Sasuke where's that Uchiha reserve that you usually hold so dearly?" he mocked.

Sasuke ignored the waves of pleasure every nerve in his body were sending him and glared at Kyuubi well enough to get a bit of annoyance out of the old fox who promptly squeezed. Sasuke's head lolled back as he came down Shukaku's throat. The two demons kissed sharing the essence of the young Uchiha. Kyuubi sat on Sasuke's lap his erection pressed against Sasuke's semi-erection. He coaxed the limp column of flesh back to life. Shukaku straddled them and began to lower himself on Kyuubi's throbbing erection. He then leaned against the other demon's chest and guided Sasuke's erection inside him.

Sasuke watched as 'Gaara's' ass stretched to accommodate both of them. Shukaku was moaning loudly by the time he was seated on both. Sasuke was afraid to move. He thought he would tear the boy in half but his body had other plans he could feel his hips moving slowly and tried to hold still. Shukaku began to move up and down riding both of them. Kyuubi reached forward to hold him still and looked at Sasuke. "Go ahead he can take it."

Sasuke needed no more he began to thrust roughly up into the tight heat that was Gaara/Shukaku(3). Kyuubi began to do the same enjoying the moans that were escaping the cocky demon's borrowed body. Shukaku was moving his hips to meet each thrust there were tears falling from his eyes which Kyuubi was swiftly lapping up. Sasuke reached around the small body in front of him and began to stroke the hard flesh he found there. They came a collective scream echoing across the nonexistent room. Sasuke felt the cold night air against his skin again he was back on his balcony and his clothes were torn away barely clinging to his body he was covered in his own cum.

He licked the foreign fluid from his hand and said to the open air. "Looks like Naruto's gonna have to carry Gaara all the way here."

1: When a demon or half-demon mates with a human the human becomes half demon and the final stage is growing fangs. At this point the demons are meant to consummate their love.

2: Demons are huge Pedophiles. But when you're a couple hundred years old everyone's a kid to you

3: By this point I was unsure what to call him so whichever works for you…

Okay this is a filer for the My Kitsune saga. I apologize for not having posted the sequel. I have about 12 half finished stories in my composition folder so when I actually get around to finishing them I will add them. So until next time remember to hug an Emo.


End file.
